The Perfect Day
by TwinkedOut
Summary: Sam wakes up in another motel happily in bed with his dear brother, Dean. Exhausted from doing cases and jobs, Dean decides that they should have a weekend to themselves for once. Read along to find out how their weekend unfolds! A Wincest story.
1. Chapter 1

_What's better than the time being?_  
_Dark skies never scared me_  
_Fallin', I'll be right behind you_  
_It's still me like the very first time_

It was early in the afternoon on a Friday, and both men were still sound asleep in the bed in a typical motel. Yesterday was quite an exhausting day/night, being up all day and all night hunting a shape shifter can really take the starch out of you.

Three knocks on the motel door roused Dean and Sam from their slumber.

"Housekeeping! Is now a good time?" called the housekeeper from the outside of the door.

Sam wasn't quite sure if now was a good time, considering he was stripped down and curled up in bed with his brother.

"Um... not right now, but thank you!" Sam called out.

Dean chuckled besides him, wrapping his arms around Sam's torso.

"I guess you told her!", he said with a smirk. "What's wrong, don't you want to show off our manly cuddles?"

Sam rolled his eyes and raised his brow.

"Yeah, that's definitely the reason," Sam said with a bit of a mock attitude.

"It's not like they know we're-" Dean started before Sam cut him off.

"That's not why, Dean," Sam laughed. "Of course they don't know. Even if they did it's none of their business. I just think it'd be too much on the poor housekeeper for her to walk in on two half-naked guys in bed, that's all," he shrugged with a smile.

"Touché. Well, I guess it's time to get out of bed," Dean groaned.

Sam eagerly leaned over and grabbed his brother's neck gently, "Not without this", as he gave him a tender kiss on his lips.

Parting away from Sam, he smiled and looked into his eyes.

"How about we take the weekend off, maybe go somewhere fun and relaxing instead of scary and stressful?", Dean looked like he really wanted this. So did Sam, which made him agree to it faster than ever.

"Yeah, that sounds like a great idea, Dean."

As they got clothed and prepared to enter the outside world, Sam eyed his new journal that he'd been writing in almost every day. He needed it, especially with the type of work they do. It was almost like his own personal therapist.

"Ready?" Dean asked.

"In a minute," Sam replied. "I'll meet you in the car."

As Dean walked out the door to start the car up and pick the music out, Sam grabbed his journal and flipped through the pages. He'd been writing in it even more than usual. For good reason too - he couldn't believe the last few months he'd spent with Dean were even real. After years and years of pining over his big brother, he had finally gotten what he wanted, even if seemed a little too good to be true.

Picking up a pen, Sam jotted down a few new sentences to add to his journal:

"So, it's only been a few months since Dean has finally agreed to be with me, the only problem is that they're going by so fast. Is that how life is when you're finally with the only you love? It's never that time goes by too slow when you're with them, but way too fast. Even when we're out hunting monsters and all those other hellacious things... I can't stop but think 'That's my man', out there. I know it sounds wrong, because we're supposed to be helping other people, but I just can't help myself. All of my attention more the ever goes right to him. Is that normal when you're in love, or is that being obsessed? It's not that I didn't love him before, but now I finally feel like I can be myself and love him exactly how I want to, when I want to, and how I want to. Even though he did resist a little at first, which is completely understandable considering the circumstances, he finally caved. Because I know he's always loved me too. Lucky me."


	2. Chapter 2

_It don't take a lot to keep it unpredictable_  
_As long as you let me love your heart and touch your soul_  
_And when you give it up to me, you give your all_  
_'Cause all that I give in return is cold, hard love_

Bursting out of the door of the motel, Sam happily speed walked to the Impala.

There was loud music blasting from inside the car that could be heard from a mile away, as always.

It was a rare occasion that there was silence in the car – Dean either blasted some music, or they talked the entire way to a job, pit-stop, or crappy motel.

Never a dull moment, never silence (unless they had a bit of a disagreement about something that wasn't too important), and most of all, they never grew tired of each other.

Sam was used to Dean always hogging the stereo, like a teenager would when they would get their first iPod back in the day. Secretly he didn't mind it, since deep down he liked watching Dean get really into the music.

He'd bash his fists into the steering wheel while he drove, imitating playing the drums, or play air guitar while waiting at a stoplight. On an energetic day, he'd sing along at the top of his volume to keep himself awake on long routes when they were on their way to a job. Sam always found it quite amusing.

Dean actually had the voice of an angel while he sang, even if it was along to loud music, or even when the tunes on the stereo were cranked up too high, covering up his singing with the loud rock music a bit too much for Sam's liking.

Either way, any time where Dean was enjoying himself, Sam enjoyed it, too.  
Hopping into the Impala, Sam made sure that his journal was tucked away safely inside his bag.

"You're really obsessed with that thing, aren't you?" Dean smiled playfully.

Sam shrugged and smirked.

"Maybe you should give it a chance. It's like going to counseling without going to counseling!"

Dean cackled uncontrollably, sighing as he looked out the window.

"Me? Counseling! Ha! That's a good one, Sammy. Maybe they should load me up with pills and throw me in a padded cell while they're at it, eh?" Dean said with a huge grin on his face. He then winked and made a sarcastic kissy-face in Sam's direction.

"Jeez, someone's in a spry mood today!" Sam laughed.

Sam knew that bringing up anything to do with counseling, pills, or doctors did not concern Dean. He was just fine the way he was, or so he thought. It was amusing to Sam, but did not change his own views on taking responsibility and getting help when you need it.

Dean then cupped Sam's sculpted cheek and planted a kiss on his lips.

"I'm just kidding around. It's a great thing that the… 'counselor-like-journal-like-thing' helps you out so much."

Sam smiled and nodded in agreement.

Dean continued, "After all, we don't live the most normal lives ever. I guess at some point any person would need some help dealing with all of this. With all the monsters… and hunting… and traveling..."

His speech started to trail off as his eyes wandered around.

"And manly, close-knit, brotherly dude-on-dude se-"

"Okay, okay!" Sam shouted, cutting Dean off before breaking out into laughter.

"I get the point! We're not normal. That's for sure."

They both grinned suggestively at each other before they broke eye contact.

Dean reached his hand into the glove box and then put in a cassette that was labeled "Led Zeppelin".

"That okay with you?" Dean questioned. He knew Sam was a bit picky in the morning when it came to his music choice.

"Yeah, totally," Sam smiled at Dean, admiring him as he pushed the tape in.

The men both got ready to hit the road since they were both famished and ready to get the hell out of the lame motel.

Sam and Dean were looking forward to starting the day in a relaxed state of mind, because they were taking a couple days off to unwind and spend some time with each other exclusively.

Even on jobs, they would have a certain, special kind of chemistry together. That's how they got things done, how they saved people.

Usually this time of day, they would have the feeling of dread in the pit of their stomach as, usual, due to the fact that would be hunting evil, dangerous monsters later on.

This is what they do, though, day after day, night after night.

In the morning, after getting enough sleep – meaning barely two or three hours – it could be the beginning of the end. Every day, they have no idea what they could be up against in the next few hours, or even minutes.

That's why every night in a shitty motel bed, they'd hold each other like it was their last night on earth, because it could be.

But even after all that's been said, that's what they do. What they both live for (other than each other).

What they need to do.

After driving a few miles, Dean put his turn signal on to pull into a diner's parking lot.

"God, I'm starving! I hope they have good pie here…"

Sam chuckled and shrugged with a smile.

"We'll see. What kind do you think you're gonna get?"

Dean parked the car and looked around in deep thought.

"Cherry…or apple… hmmm…"

"Maybe you should figure it out once we get in there," Sam suggested, eager to get out of the car and start devouring a pile of pancakes. He was so hungry that he had already decided what he was going to get. A big stack of pancakes with a few cups of coffee – and he could not wait.

Dean grinned at Sam's remark. He knew he was ready to eat a horse. Literally!

"Right. You know how I am when it comes to these things. Especially things involving pie…"'  
They smiled at each other and made their way to the diner's entrance, both of them having one arm wrapped around the other's torso.

One of the perks of being on the road all the time is that no one knows who the hell they are, meaning they can have some minor PDA if they wanted to.

No one would find it particularly strange – not any stranger than a straight couple showing a little affection.

Plus, both men were pretty big and brawny; any person who would start trying to pick a fight with both of them would be incredibly foolish. Neither of them would let anyone get away with harassing their beloved brother.

Trotting up a few stairs before the door, Dean opened the door and looked in Sam's direction.

"Ladies first," he smirked, stifling a laugh.

"Do you always have to do that?"

Sam reluctantly went through the door past his brother. He gave the waitress a fake smile, due to being slightly annoyed with Dean. She obviously saw what just happened, which is exactly what Dean wanted.

"Damn you," Sam said with a teasing glare as he sat in the booth.

Part of being romantically involved with a sibling means there's still the typical sibling-like behavior. Sam was certainly aware of this, and somehow it never got on his nerves.

Everything Dean did was acceptable – and damn near perfect. In his eyes, Dean could do no wrong.

After all, they both liked goofing off with each other as brothers, as friends, and as lovers. It's what made the pair unique.

Dean looked intently through the breakfast menu in search of some pie.

"Aren't you going to look through the menu, Sammy?"

"Already know what I want. Actually, I knew what I wanted hours ago."

Dean raised his eyebrows.

"Wow, usually you look through the menu for ages. What are you getting?"

Pushing the menu to the side and putting his coat off to the side of the booth, he triumphantly smiled.

"Pancakes."

Dean chuckled and smirked.

"Gotta burn all those calories off somehow today, hmm?"

Sam shushed him quietly and sighed with mock disdain.

"Push-ups… jumping jacks… pull-ups… you know the deal. That's what I meant," Dean grinned.

They both chuckled and ordered their food when the waitress arrived.

After chatting about their last case, and how glad they were that they were taking a small break, Sam's pancakes and Dean's pie finally arrived.

The waitress was also holding two glasses of some sort of pastel pink drink.

"Since you two handsome boys are so polite, here's some of our 'famous' strawberry milk. On the house! Everyone in town raves about it!"

She set the two glasses down on the table in front of them.

"Enjoy!"

They both looked at each other a raised their eyebrows in curiosity.

Dean glanced at Sam, then the milk, and began stuffing his face with the apple pie.

"Well she seems like a morning person. Guess you'll have to burn off even more calories!"

He smiled with his mouth full in Sam's direction.

Sam sipped the strawberry milk and made a face of approval.

"Not bad!" He looked at all the pancakes and the beverage he was drinking.

"I'm gonna get a major sugar rush from all this."

They both leisurely ate their food in peace, knowing they don't have to rush around, for once.

That would all change when Dean heard his phone start to ring. He picked up the call and answered.

Sam had a feeling that this weekend was already about to change.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Author's Notes:

Thanks for reading so far! I promise I'll try to complete this as quickly as I can. I'm lazy af and sometimes my brain has zero motivation, but so far my ideas for this short story are coming to me more often than not.  
I'm thinking this story will be around 5 chapters… but who knows, maybe it'll change at some point.  
This story is just for fun and isn't to be taken too seriously, and is my first attempt at long-term fanfiction :) Just the typical cute wincest stuff.  
I'm trying to keep this as clean as possible, but there are some things in there that are hopefully more discreet than not lmao.  
I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I like writing it!

\- Gray


	3. Chapter 3

_I love the way we worked so hard  
Yeah we've come so far  
Baby, look at me, you're my superstar  
When I'm afraid, when the world's gone dark  
Come and save my day, you're my superstar_

Sipping his strawberry milk, Sam watched as Dean talked to Bobby on the phone.

Dean replied to Bobby in short, one word answers.

"Uh-huh... right... really? Again?"

Perking an eyebrow, Sam was totally interested in what Bobby was explaining, but at the same time he didn't really want to have a job to do today.

Not because he was lazy or not wanting to help others, because he damn well knew he and his brother would do whatever they could to save as many people as possible.

At least that was the plan.

He just wanted to relax, for once. But then again, even working cases with Dean wasn't a bad experience (most of the time, since hunting monsters can only be so "relaxing".)

They always had each other's back, so they always felt safe to some extent. Being in each other's company was bliss, work or no work.

Dean mouthed some unintelligible words in Sam's direction with a concerned look on his face.

Nodding in response, Sam shoveled in some food with haste. He knew that if they were going to do a job, getting food later wouldn't be top priority.

He was suddenly glad that the waitress piled on the calories this morning.

Today had started off well. Waking up in Dean's arms, wanting to take the weekend slow, taking a trip to the nearby diner, having an amazing (caloric) breakfast, and now getting ready to save the world, one case at a time.

Because that's what they do best, besides be amazing, fearless lovers.

"Okay, we'll get there and see what we find. Yes, Sam is here. You want to talk to him?"

Dean put his cell phone on speaker.

"Sam, you better get your ass in gear and get to that nest as soon as possible! We all know you'd like to take a little nap, but guess what? Life doesn't wait for you to take a vacation."

Both of them raised their eyebrows in surprise.

Bobby continued, "If you want to be a successful hunter, you better get your act together and make damn well sure you get the job done properly! The first time!"

Bobby had no problem telling Sam what the deal was.

"How... how did you know I... or, we... were going to take it easy today?"

Sam looked at Dean straight in the eyes and squinted a bit.

"Dean... did you call him up and tell him that that we were going to take the weekend off?"

Fidgeting in the booth, Dean nodded with an innocent smile on his face.

"Yeah, in the car when you were busy writing inside that journal of yours. Oops!"

Looking around in slight annoyance, Sam quickly gathered himself and put on his game face.

"Okay, Bobby. I will, there's nothing to worry about."

Bobby chuckled through the phone.

"I shouldn't have to be worried, since you two are the best hunters around, right?"

Bobby made it sound like a bit of a challenge.

Both of them replied in stereo at the same time.

"Right!"

Bobby continued to give the details on the vampire's nest that Sam and Dean had to go to. There were a few hostages being held there for some vampires to feast on.

"Are we good to go?" Bobby asked.

"Yes, we are. We'll be alright," Sam said with confidence.

"Alright, boys, good luck."

Hanging up the phone, Sam still packed away what little food he had. Dean laughed as he ate some of his food as well.

Sam eyed Dean's half-full milk.

"You gonna drink that?" He asked.

"Knock yourself out!"

Dean pushed the strawberry milk over to Sam, who then chugged the rest of it before grabbing his coat.

Today was going to be a busy, intense day, but thank god the jobs involved Dean. They made quite a pair, in romantic ways and when they worked.

There was no other duo like them.

Adjusting his jacket, Sam looked at Dean and smiled.

"Ready to roll?"

Dean smiled back, "Almost."

Leaning over the table, he eyed Sam's lips before giving him a long kiss. This is what they usually do before a job, maybe for good luck, or maybe it was just an excuse to show off their love and PDA.

"Syrup, milk, and pancakes. A nice little taste you got going on there," Dean winked.

Blushing, Sam smiled and started to get ready to exit the booth. He always knew how to make Sam blush.

The waitress, who was _also_ blushing after what she saw, smiled and gave them the check.

"Here you go guys. Have a good one!"

Both of them said their goodbyes and headed out the door to the car.

"Ready to do this?" Dean asked, looking into Sam's eyes.

"Only if you are," he replied with a loving smile.

Dean started the car and pulled out of the driveway, ready to face the unexpected day ahead of them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author's Note:

Hey guys! So far this story has been generally easy to keep up with writing, no major writer's-block stuff going on. I hope you're still enjoying it! There a little bit of action-y stuff to come (which I didn't really plan on doing in the first place, but yet, here we are) I hope you all will enjoy it. (:

\- Gray


	4. Chapter 4

"_I will love you till the end of time  
I would wait a million years  
Promise you'll remember that your mine  
Baby, can you see through the tears?"_

Leaving the diner after a filling breakfast, the brothers made their way to New York, where they discovered there was at least one man being held hostage at an abandoned hospital outside of the city.

It was quite a drive for them, which they didn't mind (despite the fact it would take some time to get to the area where the hostage was being held captive) because they loved the long road trips with each other.

They could hold hands, listen to Dean's cassettes, chat, sing, and reminisce about all of their adventures together.

It was usually a good thing, because most of the time they were successful in their jobs. Saving people, hunting things… it's what they did best.

But sometimes, on a rare occasion, something bad would happen.

Yet, even on the darkest days, the two of them would remind each other that it comes with the business.

They knew they tried their hardest to save everyone, but it just isn't possible.

The brothers would grieve, pay respects to the victims, and move on. There was simply no other alternative.

Though, those kinds of situations made them stronger. Every job made them stronger, whether it all turned out good or bad.

Looking adorable as ever, Sam was napping in the passenger seat as Dean glanced over with a soft smile.

Dean had the car stopped at a stop sign. It was night time and no one was around – at all.

He took some papers out of the console of the Impala. He then nudged Sam gently and spoke to him in a smooth, deep voice.

"Hey, Sammy, we're about halfway there. We should probably look over the details one more time before we get there."

Sam made a tired-sounding noise and nodded.

"Sure. Read it to me again?"

Flipping through the papers, Dean observed them carefully. Included in the pile was a couple missing persons papers, details on the hospital, coordinates on the exact location, a map of inside the hospital, and some tips of the vamps: just in case.

Dean looked at the missing persons report.

"It says here he's a white female, with brown hair, about 5 feet tall, and was last seen wearing a white t-shirt and blue jeans." He paused, switching papers.

"The hospital location appears to be just outside the city, it's been abandoned for about three decades. I suggest getting those flashlights ready, cause there ain't going to be a speck of light in that damn place."

Sam chuckled, "Half the places we go to for jobs have no light, silly. It shouldn't be a problem, right?"

"Well… I gotta admit abandoned hospitals kind of freak me out." His eyes looked around nervously, then up to Sam's.

"All the dark corridors… and rooms..."

"I'll watch your back if you watch mine!" Sam offered casually.

Dean smirked, "I'd rather _wash_ your back, instead."

Sam rolled his eyes with a full-toothed grin plastered across his face.

"Maybe next time, tiger. But unfortunately, for now, we have to focus on not getting turned into a vampire."

They both nervously chuckled.

"That's true," Dean admitted.

He narrowed his eyes a bit.

"Did you just call me 'tiger'? That's a new one!"

There was a brief moment of silence before both of them burst into laughter.

Sometimes they would get a little feisty to each other before they arrived at a job. It's how they kept things light and not too scary or depressing, even though both of them knew very well that their jobs can take a toll on any experienced or non-experienced hunter.

Sam looked around curiously at the dark surroundings as Dean drove to the destination.

There were some trees on either side of the road, but it was hard to see due to the time of night.

The road was considerably smooth for a back road (they usually take back roads for any job, it was a habit of Dean's), and the moon was shining down from the sky. The moon wasn't in its full form, but it illuminated the entire area.

Sam thought about how much darker it would be if the moon wasn't peeking out through the thick clouds.

"How far are we from this place, anyway?"

Dean checked his cell phone that was nestled in his coat pocket.

"About three hours. I'd better start driving again if we want to get there before dawn."

Dean accelerated the Impala from the stop sign to get a move on. Hopefully the hostage was still alive and waiting for them. If that was the case, this job should be pretty easy, considering some of the other jobs that they do.

Vampires are generally simple to take down; the boys were also very good at fighting, so vamps usually don't stand a chance against Sam and Dean.

Dean's hand met Sam's, squeezing it a bit. He was confident that their current job will be a breeze.

He also started feeling a little guilty.

"You know... even though hunting things and saving people is our thing, I would have preferred to stay and spend time with you this weekend. I know I promised to do that and now we can't, but..."

Sam lifted Dean's hand and kissed the top of it lovingly.

"You don't need to apologize, this is what we do. Of course I'd like some downtime with you... but hey. It's not like we're apart right now, right?"

They both smiled.

Another thought occurred to Dean.

"Also, we couldn't let Bobby down. You know what a madman he would be if we just blew him off."

Sam laughed and nodded in agreement; there's no way they could just refuse to do an important job - even if having a day of relaxing and taking it easy meant a lot to them both.

After a driving several hours, they finally reached their destination.

Dean parked the car outside of the abandoned hospital.

The front of the building was covered in weeds and tree branches, so much that you almost couldn't tell what kind of building it was.

They both popped the trunk open and grabbed their gear: two flashlights, two pistols, two hunting knives, and most of all, two large machetes.

"So we're going to just do the usual? Slice off their poor little head?"

Sam nodded in Dean's direction before noticing Dean imitating some slicing and dicing moves to thin air.

"What in the world are you doing?" Sam laughed.

Dean continued (carefully) flailing the blade around while making funny "combat" noises.

"Oooookay. Let's get moving, weirdo."

The brothers walked up to the front entrance. As they approached, Dean gave Sam a smack on the rear-end.

Sam gasped, stopped in his tracks, and gave Dean a wide-eyed expression.

"For good luck." Dean explained.

"Suuuure."

Focusing on the task at hand, Sam began to pick the lock of the building.

After a few moments, they were in. Too easy.

They began to round some corners, flashlights and pistols in hand. Their knives and machetes were ready to be grabbed when necessary.

Dean perked up and signaled Sam to stand still and be silent.

In one of the rooms of the hospital, it sounded as if someone was groaning in pain through something, perhaps a gag wrapped around their mouth.

This is the moment they were waiting for. Now they just needed to make sure that they didn't get not only themselves killed or hurt, but the hostage as well.

They both quietly padded to the room, where the hostage lit up with hope at the sight of their appearance. Sam and Dean both shushed them, and began to untie the gag and restraints to the chair she was tied to.

"How many are there?" Dean spoke quietly to the hostage who was now free.

"Only two. I think they're a couple or something? They're insane!"

"Are you hurt?"

"No, besides the pain from them beating me up and leaving me here. I think they're coming back. You'd better hurry!"

Sam rushed to get her ready to evacuate the building.

The hostage ran off safely out the front entrance in a panic.

Sam was halfway out of the door making sure she got away safely when Dean spotted the vamps.

"Sammy! We got company!"

This is where the classic Winchester brother choreography comes in handy. Since they've fought side by side their entire lives, they know exactly how the other moves; it's how they've survived, and will continue to survive.

Sam raced to his brother's side, machete already in hand.

The vampires smirked and stood there, eyes menacing at them both.

"Oh, look, the Winchester lovers. We knew we'd see you again."

"Yeah, well, this is a double date from hell. It's not happening. You and _your_ lover are getting ended… now."

Dean tightened his grip on the base of the machete, preparing to get the best shot at their necks possible.

The female vamp sneered at his urgency.

"Look, we don't have time for this BS. You're just wasting our time. You and your slave of a brother… I mean, _lover_… can be together in hell, where you belong. Look at you both, together in sin. You're both sickening."

Sam cackled at her words.

"_We're_ disgusting?! You kidnap people, use them, turn them, and use them some more. It's pathetic!"

The same vamp chimed in again.

"At least I don't make out with my own brother."

That was it. Dean charged at her, his teeth clenched together, swinging his machete straight to her neck. It was an easy shot, and got the job done.

Sam, in turn, swung at the male vamp, but missed.

With Sam unable to get his footing right away, the vamp gave him a swift kick to the gut. He flew across the room, landing into an old hospital cot.

The vamp grabbed his face and prepared to bite Sam.

Dean looked at him wide-eyed, immediately throwing a rusty wrench that was on the ground at the vamp to distract him.

He looked over with a disgusted, angry look at Dean.

"Hey, you! Yeah, you, you evil son of a bitch! You really gonna pick on someone when they're down?"

Dean made a few teasing coaxing motions at him.

The sharp, smooth blade of his machete met the male vamp's neck as its body charged over to attempt to bring Dean down.

Covered in blood, they both realized they defeated the monsters.

Helping Sam up, he gave him a tight embrace.

"You okay?"

Sam coughed a little from the blow to his gut.

"I'll live. Are you?"

"Thankfully. You ready to get out of here?"

Sam and Dean high-tailed it out of the area, making sure there were no other vamps to take care of. Luckily, it appeared that there were only two that lived there.

On the way back, Dean swung by a liquor store to get some whiskey and beer.

Looking through the glovebox while Dean was in the store, Sam pulled out his journal and a pen. He wrote down some words on the blank page.

_"Never could I imagine having a better brother than I do. Tonight I was so close to being turned by one of those vamps, but why would I even be afraid? Dean's always there for me. Every time I feel like the end is near or about to happen, it never does. It's always because of he saves me. He's the bravest soul in the world. Saving people is always a great thing for me, but I have to admit, I'm not so sure I'd feel as comfortable doing it myself. He's my other half. My soulmate. The yin to my yang. After looking death in the face so many times, I always end up safely in my brother's arms. What a way to end. He's my hero, and I couldn't ask for more than that. I hope that tonight he'll take me away from all this craziness that happened tonight. A few drinks, a motel, and Dean. I could stay there forever."_

He put the pen down and smiled to himself.

Dean walked towards the car with two bags of booze, got in, and made their way to the motel to relax.

In the motel, Sam walked to the mirror and saw a few cuts on his face from the fight. His stomach still hurt a little, and his leg was bruised.

Dean walked up behind him and put his arms around Sam's middle while propping his chin on Sam's shoulder.

"Ooh, you got a nasty cut there. Can I help?"

Sam smiled and nodded. They both grabbed some antibacterial soap and some gauze.

"Here, sit on the bed and I'll clean it for you."

While Sam limped to the bed, Dean pulled out a beer for Sam and poured up a glass of whisky for himself.

"Medicine", Dean said with a wink.

They both took a drink, and Dean began cleaning the mark on Sam's face.

"I'm so glad you're okay… and, well… I'm so lucky to have you, baby brother."

Sam ran his hand over Dean's hair.

"Don't get too emotional, man. You know how you feel about that", he teased.

Dean smirked and finished cleaning his brother's face off. He then jumped into bed, and carefully pulled Sam on top of him.

"Why don't you tell me more things I _shouldn't_ be doing?"

Sam grinned, grabbing Dean's hands and holding them above his head.

"If you insist…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author's Note:

Ooooh my, that was about to get spicy! Hahahaha. It's a T-Rated story so, had to cut it off lol.

I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!  
I haven't gotten a chapter done in ages because I had a bit of a writer's block, and I was a bit depressed and unmotivated. But I really put my better-mood into this chapter, if that makes sense. I didn't wanna write something when I was all moody (angst doesn't really go with this story haha), so I really do hope it was worth the wait. I even made it longer than usual to [attempt to] compensate.  
Next chapter will be up whenever that'll be! Thanks for the faves and stuff!


	5. Chapter 5

_I__ believe that you're for me, I feel it in our energy  
I see us written in the stars  
We can go wherever, so let's do it now or never  
Baby, nothing's ever ever too far_

The boys stirred in bed as the sun leaked through the motel blinds, promising another day of adventure. Today was going to be a fun day, since the previous day was pretty intense.

"Mmm… hi Sammy", Dean cooed in Sam's ear as they both woke up.

Sam rolled over from their spooning position and faced Dean.

"Hey. How are you feeling?" Sam smiled.

"A bit of a headache, not sure if it's the booze from last night, or maybe it's because of those damn vamps throwing shit at me…"

Sam laughed sympathetically and grabbed some Advil from the nightstand.

"Here, take these. I might need some too."

They both popped some Advil, rightfully so, and continued to try not to fall back asleep.

The morning after doing a case, especially one where they got some action choreography going on against some monsters, is pretty exhausting. They usually brew up a nice pot of coffee and get ready for the new day, as if the previous one was completely normal.

"I think we should try to get out of bed", the younger brother groaned.

"Hmm… okay. I'll get some coffee going."

Dean kissed Sam's forehead before rolling out of his side of the bed. He put on some dirty jeans and stumbled to the little "kitchen" area of the room.

Crawling out of bed as well, Sam walked over towards Dean, his beaten torso showing in all its glory.

"Yikes, how's it feel?" Dean asked, feeling a little silly for asking.

"Well, it looks worse than it actually is. Nothing too bad - the usual wear and tear. How about you?"

Dean carefully ran his thumb over the cuts on Sam's face before gently kissing them.

"Never better!"

Sam raised his eyebrow and laughed. He usually says that when he's a bit disturbed from the case they had to do, but he knew it would be all good by the end of the day. I mean, who would be 100% fine after fighting vampires? Plus, Sam got beat up pretty bad. No one wants to see their family get beat up right in front of them.

But they made it out alive and in one piece, that's all that they can hope for.

"So what do you want to do today? Anything exciting? My treat", Dean offered.

"How about we see what's going on in this town? There's gotta be something to do."

Dean nodded and took a sip of coffee.

"Well, let's get our sore asses moving," Dean poured and handed Sam a cup of coffee.

After getting some needed caffeine in their bodies, they went through the motions of attempting to look and come across as regular dudes.

This all entailed patching up any cuts or marks from the fights they had the night before, cleaning up their dirty clothes, which may or may not have blood on them, shaving their five o'clock shadows off (Dean liked a bit of stubble though), and of course, showers.

"Don't drop the soap, Sammy!"

"Ha-ha, that gets funnier and funnier every time you say it," Sam replied from the shower, a smile creeping on his face. Sometimes Dean was predictable, but it still made him laugh.

In the other room, Dean threw all his stuff in a bag and counted through some money. He wanted to make sure if they found somewhere to go, or eat, that they had plenty of cash.

Usually money was not a problem, but sometimes one of them messed up and ran too low on money when it was needed.

The boys were almost one-hundred percent responsible for their own actions and almost always had their crap together. No one's perfect though.

Dean wanted to make Sam happy and carefree today, especially since he's the one who got turned into a human punching bag last night.

Even after all these years, it was still hard to see his brother in pain, bruised, or marked up. Situations like these fan the flame of love and protection for Sam in Dean's heart, he will do all he can to make sure it doesn't happen too often. It's too painful, for both of them.

Walking out of the bathroom after his shower with his flannel shirt unbuttoned, Sam took the last sip of his coffee by the counter.

"How do I look?"

Dean sized him up and smiled.

"Like you didn't get tossed across a room by a vampire."

Sam raised his eyebrows and grinned, his eyes looking around the room thoughtfully.

"Well… I guess that's a good thing. Except," he bit his lip, "maybe I'd look hotter if I did…"

"Nah," Dean walked up to him with a sassy look in his eyes and pushed the tip of his finger against Sam's muscular chest.

"You don't want bruises and cuts all over that sculpted body of yours. We _both_ know you do _way_ too many push-ups only to have injuries distract from the view," Dean winked.

As they both chuckled to themselves, they grabbed their possessions, headed out the motel door, and got into the Impala.

Dean shuffled through some cassettes.

"So… ideas?"

"I think we should just drive around and see what's in town. I don't really feel like going on any long-ass road trips, though."

Dean nodded in agreement and started the engine.

After driving for about 15 minutes, they saw a sign for a local carnival.

"That's it! That's what I want to do!" Sam exclaimed, almost sounding child-like.

"Seriously? Cotton candy and rides that make you hurl?"

Sam pouted slightly at Dean.

"I'll try to win you a stuffed animal."

"Well… okay. But… no rides. I don't really feel like losing my lunch."

Sam laughed heartily, "We haven't even eaten lunch. But fine. No rides. But you gotta get me a cotton candy. Oh, and play at least five games with me, even if they're rigged and a waste of money."

Dean smiled warmly at his enthusiasm. It was cute.

"Deal."

They checked the advertisement for the carnival again and wrote down the directions to get there.

"I'm gonna kick your ass," Sam mocked in a sing-song tune.

Dean smirked at him.

"We'll see about that."

xxxxxxxxxxx

Wow so it's been a heck of a long time since I've written again! My mission is to finally finish this story so that you all can read it as a whole. I love writing it, it's just been difficult to make time for it, you know? Anyways, I've decided to split the last chapter into two parts, so this is part one of two. I think you will all enjoy the ending and I'm thinking it may even be a surprise (good surprise? Bad surprise? You will soon find out…)

Thanks for reading!

\- Gray


End file.
